Beyond Mental
by prototypehacker420
Summary: Beyond was caught and well all know that, but what lead up to his demise and what happened after he brutally destroyed himself is a mystery. Isn't it? Mentally twisting, Beyond has snapped and nurses try to save him without getting in the way of harm, but is it to late? Blood shed in later chapters, and torture scenes.
1. Story of A

Beyond still likes to pretend he's L.  
Even if someone says he isn't he will try everything in his power to still pretend to be him.

Beyond's background is one of gruesome and horrible matters.  
If not ready for such lack of discretion I suggest turning back now.

You were warned.

Beyond's story started out in Wammy's, one of the many kids that would be lead on to believe they would be the next of L's successors in the race against intelligence.  
This never mattered to Beyond, the words of others were twisted in his brain, a nail scraping on the corner folds of his head, a siren drawing his racing thoughts through a rocky edged waterfall.  
Beyond didn't want to be L's successor, he very much didn't want to be alive either.  
He already knew when everyone would die and he already knew when everyone would leave him. It was a constant reminder to him every waking moment that no matter how much he wanted it, he would never know when it was going to be the end of him.  
Every morning was the same routine, waking up and immediately running to the bathroom, hoping to find answers he so prayed for every night, but it never matters.  
Right about his matted hair was nothing but the reflection of the Wammy's bathroom. His obsession grew haywire even to the point Watari had separated Beyond from the orphans. Everyone but A.  
And.  
That is where the story truly begins.  
A was no more then the best student in the classes held in the building, the next successor of L, he would be told.  
A would believe it's every site, every word would run off his tongue so perfectly that Beyond's infatuation with him became nearly criminal. Every waking moment, waking up to A's side.  
He would smile as he acted almost like a cat, eyes staring over the bed lining as he had seated himself on the floor beside A's bed.  
"Do you want to play a game with me A?~" The boy would whisper.  
'A' was not terrified, to be honest he loved the company. He was never much one for friends since everyone seemed to intimidated by him.

Every morning, noon, and night. They spent every waking moment together in hopes they'd be together forever. Why Beyond chose A was still a mystery to those around them.  
Still they were happy.

Tragedy struck one day in the Wammy's building.  
A tragic soul caught in the hands of faith, when morning came it had been too late.

Beyond's friend, his entire world, killed himself. Without a word or whisper. The boy had ended his own life.

Now if it was this incident that finally made Beyond snap or another, but one thing was for sure in the boy's mind.  
L had to pay.  
Logically in his head, if L hadn't existed, A wouldn't of been so stressed to end his own life.

Yes, this would be it for the detective. Beyond's plan had been so absorbed into his brain.  
If L was the greatest detective, he'd be the greatest criminal.  
One that would never be caught or seen.  
One that would bring L down to his knees.  
Beyond Understanding.  
Beyond Comparison.  
Beyond Birthday.


	2. Beyond goes Mental

AuthorNote: I apologize for the short chapters, it is really hard for me to write long paragrahs without the muse to do so. Remember guys, this is for enjoyment, not so I can get rude messages.  
Either way, enjoy this new chapter of Beyond goes Mental.

* * *

_**Early Saturday Morning**_  
A loud crash was heard, just as the daily routine of the day in Foxtrot mental asylum.  
One boy having be there for almost over a year now making the most of the disturbances in the building.  
Although that's skipping too far ahead for some of you. So let's begin exactly when this whole situation happened, after the police force and L had figured out Beyond's plans.  
He had been to mentally incapable to appear in court for his crimes, making him a ward of that state and sent to the maximum security constitution.

"Let me fucking go!" A scream was heard through the echoing hallway, as many other patience looked out of the doorways to their rooms. Beyond was wrapped in several bandages, hanging loosely off him as he struggled to make the two security guards on either side of him let his arms go free. Almost childishly he was raising his feet into the air, trying to kick the wall and send them all off balance. Sadly compared to Beyond, the guards were twice his scrawny size and in no mood for his bullshit. "I mean it!"

"Sure you do kid..." A sarcastic tone was present in a man who stood at the end of the hallway, holding a clip board and a pen. Beyond as he naturally did searched the man's entire body with his eyes, spotting a few needles with god knows what in them. Beyond merely laughed in response.

"Kyehehe...you better tell your kids you love them.~" Now most people would of taken this as a threat on their families, but in this case Beyond was making a mocking motion towards the doctors death date.

"Yes, we're very much updated on your belief that you can see people's 'death dates' as it says here in your charts." The doctor took down a few notes before turning his back on him, making sure the guards holding Beyond followed. Beyond glared, balling up his fists in aggravation as he only returned to his kicking and yelling offensive insults routine. The doctor laughed as he led them to a room just down the hall, the door had a small window as they walked in Beyond noticed the room was completely white which drove him crazy to begin with on how plain it was. The room contained nothing more then a table standing in the middle of the room and two chairs on either side. One of the chairs sending shivers down the raven's back as he noticed it had several restraints on it. His claws dug into the boulder sized security guards arms which had almost no effect on him.

**"Put me down!**" He screamed once more, only to be silenced by a hand covering his mouth.

"You are a criminal..." The doctor spoke, motioning for the security staff to place the boy into the restraints, "You don't get to make demands or get your way, now kindly do as your told and please be quiet." This didn't stop the raven from only struggling more, mostly in anger a the tone he was given.

The fight didn't last long before he was strapped down into the chair, his hands wrapped around the arm rest and his legs tightened to the chair legs. His claws dug into the wood of the chair, leaving more chipped wood markings after the last patient who sat in that same chair.  
"Now Beyond is it?" The doctor was staring at the paper, hoping that calling him by the name he preferred would get a little more cooperation. The raven shook the chair before correcting him, his voice a bit more calmly as if he was switching personalities "I don't know what you mean, my name is Ryuzaki..."

The doctor set his clipboard down as he paced around the room, "That is not your name and neither is this Beyond name, but I am being kind and trying to be considerate, if you will not cooperate and respond correctly you can wait in the quiet room for twenty four hours if that is what you prefer. Beyond's instant reaction was to spit in the doctors face, getting good distance and striking him head on.  
The doctor jumped back in horror, his arm flinging up to his face to wipe the saliva off.

"Security!" The doctor screamed, "Take him away to the quiet room until he learns how to behave himself!"

Without another word the guards came back in, unhooking Beyond who continued on with his kicking and swearing. They drug him out of the room into the place known throughout the asylum as 'the maddening.'

* * *

It was so bright and quiet, the raven had finally tired himself out by kicking down the walls which only seemed to bounce him right back painfully. His arms restrained by what they called a 'safety vest'.

"Tch..." It was only to make _them safe_ from him, Beyond knew that, he knew everyone was_ afraid of him_ and he wasn't afraid to make it known. That's right, they_ fear him_ and nothing more. Taking a deep breathe his eyes focused around the room, another window stood placed on the door where the doctors all stood about their busy lives, taking care of the other patients in the hospital._ "They're afraid..."_ He calmly whispered to himself.

From the corner of his eye he could see one of the nurses looking in, his piercing red eyes gazed at her only sending the nurse instantly running away. The grin on his face grew wider as his thought process began to expand, slowly trying to evaluate the situation. One by one he took note of every detail in the room alone before going back to the entrance into the hospital. Every nook and crevice relieved in his mind, this thought process only made the hours swing by as he came up with a devious plan in his head. This wasn't the end of things.

The doctors took note of the silence before knocking on the door as a pre warning and entering into the padded room. This time the doctor had the security walk in before he to proceeded with caution, keeping his distance as he held up his clipboard.  
"Now uh, Beyond," He once again used the other's preferred name, "Shall we try this again? The faster you cooperate, the faster we can get you into a room and give you a bit more freedom to get acquainted to your home for the next several months."

Without much hesitation the raven nodded ever so compliantly as he was led out of the room, his dark raven locks covering up the all too terrifying smile on his face.

_This hospital was in for a lot of hell._


End file.
